Parker and Kristina I Want It All
by sonadoras
Summary: Parker and Kristina's night in the hotel.
1. Chapter 1

Kristina and Parker sat on the edge of the bed. Parker's world was crumbling around her and she desperately wanted to stay composed in front of Kristina. Parker felt Kristina's arms around her and she leaned back, completely dejected.

"Aaron is a really great guy. He's handsome, he's kind, he's funny, and he treats me so well…"

Parker caressed Kristina's hand, listening to her voice. Parker nodded, but didn't want this to be the end.

"But, I can't help but think about you Parker," Kristina said. Parker's exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart swelling with emotion. Parker turned to Kristina and looked into her eyes. She could see Kristina's love, her longing. Kristina's nose brushed Parker's ever so slightly as she leaned in to kiss her. Tentatively, softly, their lips met. They broke apart for an agonizing moment. Kristina cupped Parker's face as their kiss intensified.

Kristina guided Parker off the edge of the bed. Trying to unbutton Parker's blouse, Kristina looked down. Kristina found Parker's lips again. The top unwilling to cooperate, Parker shimmied out,as they giggled.

Finally getting out of their tops, Kristina pushed the taller woman on to the bed, straddling her. Parker's hands meandering up Kristina's back and deftly unhooked Kristina's bra, throwing it aside. Their bodies intertwined, Parker and Kristina moved together, only the sound of their kissing filling the room.

Kristina took off her pants as Parker took off her black tank top. Kristina stared at Parker's now shirtless body, unable to move. This is really happening, Kristina thought. Her eyes dilated. Parker hesitated. They stared at each other, stunned by the other's beauty.

"You're so beautiful, Parker, " Kristina said, as she threw herself onto Parker again. Kristina's wanted to explore every part of Parker with her hands and lips. Kristina massaged Parker's fine breasts, as their hips grinder together. Kristina pulled Parker's pants and panties off. For a moment, Kristina forgot to breathe.

"You don't have to," Parker whispered.

" I want to," Kristina whispered back. As she tasted Parker, Parker writhed in ecstasy. Parker's hands gripped Kristina's hair, pulling her in. Parker groaned, her breathing getting shallow as Kristina brought her to the brink. Kristina pushed Parker over the edge and continued until Parker screamed out Kristina's name.

They lay in each other's arms. Parker hadn't felt this alive in a long time.

Parker pulled Kristina closer to her, their legs scissoring. They embraced, Parker massaging Kristina's breasts as they continued their rhythm. Parker slipped her hand between them, feeling the wetness on her fingers. Kristina continued to move her hips while she watched Parker her fingers, ever so slowly. Kristina didn't expect it to turn her on so much. She moaned, stiffing a scream as she bit her lip.

Parker pushed Kristina back on to the bed and gently kissed her. She moved down Kristina's tanned body with butterfly kisses. Kristina arched her chest upwards to Parker's mouth. Kristina's nipples hardened as she felt Parker's lips sucking. Parker alternated between sucking, slightly nipping and flicking with her tongue.

Taking her time, Parker noticed Kristina rubbing her thighs together. She ignored it for the time being. Parker moved back up and kissed Kristina, never losing contact with her flesh. Parker kissed her way back down, her hands caressing Kristina's legs and tight abdomen. She deliberately kept away from her center. Kristina felt her core getting hotter and wetter, as Parker teased the rest of her body.

"Please, Parker…" Kristina whimpered. After what felt like an eternity in Kristina's mind, Parker's mouth found Kristina's center. Kristina felt a jolt when Parker kissed her slit. She felt Parker's tongue making circles around her clit. Kristina arched her pelvis as she felt Parker suck. Parker slipped her fingers in, curling them. Parker felt Kristina's inner muscles pulling her in.

"PARKER!" Kristina screamed, waves pulsating over her body. Parker continued to pump her fingers in and out. Her other hand rubbing Kristina's clit. After one final kiss to Kristina's throbbing center, Kristina pulled Parker back on to her. She kissed Parker, tasting herself on Parker's lips. Kristina's heart swelled. Her soul had never felt so connected to someone before. She wished she and Parker could stay in the hotel room forever, away from everyone, together in their bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kristina, " Parker called out as she opened the hotel room door. Relief washed over Parker when she realized Kristina wasn't waiting for her. Parker had tried to go over what she wanted to say to break things off with the younger woman, but she couldn't. If Kristina was there, Parker wouldn't have had the strength to go through with the breakup.

Parker put down her bag and got a sheet of hotel paper and a pen. She sat down, going over the events of the day. A sad smile floated on her lips. Kristina had woken her up with everything on the breakfast menu. Kristina's exuberant insistence that, "Last night was the best night of my life." That was a boost to Parker's ego. No one, not even her ex wife had ever said that to her. It was classic Kristina being the passionate person that she was that drew Parker to her.

Darkness crept over Parker's features as she recalled the encounter with Alexis. Being told that she basically took advantage of a child during a rebound was an outright lie. Alexis's thinly veiled threats cut Parker to the core. She truly cared for Kristina and didn't want to be the cause of any hurt. Parker felt hopeless and her rational mind took over.

Parker stared at the empty page for a long while. Her hand started to write the words Alexis had spoken. The biting words still fresh in her mind flowed on to the page.

"I'm sorry... I can't...see you again. Last night should never have happened. I let myself get carried away in the moment. That as all it was, a moment. One moment in a long journey you have make yourself. Be open to your father and be true to yourself as I must true to myself. There is no place for you in my life and the only sensible thing to do is for me to walk away. We will both be saving ourselves a lot of hurt down the road if we stop now.

Parker wiped the tears away as she finished the letter. There wasn't anything left to do but give the letter to Kristina. Meeting face to face was out of the question. Somehow, somewhere in the back of her head, Parker held out hope that she would bump into Kristina at the coffee kiosk and Kristina would pull her back into her life.

As Parker neared the kiosk, she saw a man she instinctively knew was Aaron.

"Excuse me," Parker said as she gathered her resolve to hand over the letter. "Does Kristina Corinthos work here?"

"Yes, she does," the man answered.

" I hate to be a bother, however could you please give this to Kristina when you see her?"

"Sure," the man smiled at Parker.

"Thank you, " Parker said as she hurried away.


End file.
